


culpable

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - pjo&hoo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, estoy rescatando viejos fics que tengo en otras cuentas para tenerlos en un mismo sitio, old work - 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Lou no soporta las miradas. Se siente indefensa y culpable. Pero comprende que se equivocó al sentirse mal por ellas, debería sentirse mal por los hechos. La culpa no desaparecerá, porque las miradas cambian, pero lo ocurrido no. Y ella es, en parte, culpable.





	

Cuando Lou vuelve al campamento, gracias a Percy Jackson (a quién tiene en un pedestal después de todo lo ocurrido), intenta adaptarse a estar de vuelta. Pero no soporta las miradas. Los ojos de los campistas que no cometieron el error de seguir a Cronos (por importante que fuera lo que _creían_ defender) se clavan en su espalda como puñales. Se siente indefensa y culpable, sobretodo culpable. No puede soportar la situación, necesita hablar con alguien. Por eso mientras ayuda con la construcción de su cabaña (lo único bueno que ha traído la guerra) no puede evitar acercarse a Holland, quién también se unió al ejercito de Cronos y era su hermana y mejor amiga, para contarle todo lo que la atormentaba. Ella la mira y, sonriendo tristemente, le dice algo que no esperaba oír.

—No es que no te comprenda, Lou, porque lo hago, pero deberías pararte y mirar de verdad a tu alrededor —su insistencia al decir "de verdad" la extraña. Abre la boca para contestarle que ella mira de verdad, pero la interrumpe antes de poder decir nada—. Me da igual lo que creas, Lou, porque la verdad es que tú misma has creado una _ilusión_ y vives en ella sin darte cuenta —no dice nada más. Se da la vuelta y sigue con la construcción de la cabaña. Lou la odia por ello, siempre hace lo mismo y siempre la deja confundida. Esta vez no es una excepción, Lou no entiende nada de lo que ha dicho, o quizás no lo quiere entender. Pero días después lo comprende, o lo acepta, según Holland. Mira _de verdad_ a su alrededor y nota que aquellas miradas de odio que hacían que sintiera ganas de vomitar son realmente miradas de tristeza y dolor. Y sí, en muchas de ellas hay resentimiento cuando están dirigidas a ella o a los otros que también consiguieron una segunda oportunidad, pero no son ni de lejos tan malas como las que ella notaba o como la que le devuelve el espejo.

Lou camina hacia su recién terminada nueva cabaña, donde encuentra a Holland tumbada en su cama, recorriendo con la mirada las piedras mágicas que forman su nuevo hogar. Ella se gira cuando oye sus pasos y sonríe. _Creo que alguien comprendió al fin_ , dice, y Lou no puede evitar pensar que alguien la envió del cielo para cuidar de ella.

—Puede —responde—, pero no eso no hace que me sienta mucho mejor. No cuando veo la mirada perdida de Pollux, al no tener a Castor a su lado y saber que tardará mucho tiempo en volver a verlo, y no será en esta vida. No cuando me doy cuenta de que hace días que Dionisio no amenaza a nadie con convertirlo en delfín, no cuan… —su voz se rompe. Revive la guerra y la culpa la corroe por dentro. Holland no sonríe más—. No cuando veo a Will o a cualquiera de sus hermanos fallar un lanzamiento que en cualquier otra circunstancia acertarían con los ojos cerrados porque recuerdan a sus hermanos caídos —sin quererlo su voz se alza, y comprende que se equivocó al sentirse mal por las miradas, debería sentirse mal por los _hechos_ y se siente mal por ellos. Y lo peor es que la culpa no desaparecerá, porque las miradas cambian, pero lo ocurrido no. Y ella es, en parte, culpable.


End file.
